The World
"The World" is the 2nd track of the album Hell City. Lyrics Intro We need a revolution! We need a revolution! Chorus As far as my naked eye can see There's not a place that is heavenly You're freedom is in your heart You're freedom is in your heart, don't let it go 1 There's an energy steadily telling me that ahead of me I will be defeating all of my enemies without any weaponry So theres no point in defending me I'm intelligently on another level you see Cause I've been chosen to start a motion And I am focused, no longer hopeless No longer broken, I am now a man with a powerful plan I wrote down with a pen, so I can shout it again and again The fires burn and I'm concerned, I'm making sure you hear my every word I'm not pretentious, I've been selected To try to give this world a heart, and fix what you have torn apart I need to be respected, while I cure the infected Chorus As far as my naked eye can see There's not a place that is heavenly You're freedom is in your heart You're freedom is in your heart, don't let it go 2 I'm gonna reach out and speak out to the weak crowd That needs help from me now, so you see how While meanwhile, the world's in distress I'm holding this mess, it hurts to confess That I ain't never had a taste of bliss So I'ma raise my fist, take a risk, and make a wish I will never bend, break, or twist And I'm on a mission to escape this great abyss This is for the ones who wear blood on their faces And for the ones who were born in broken places Why do they scream? Why do they scream? Why do they scream? Because this planet holds too much suffering Chorus As far as my naked eye can see There's not a place that is heavenly You're freedom is in your heart You're freedom is in your heart, don't let it go Bridge Your freedom is in your heart,your freedom is in your ... Your freedom, freedom, your freedom, freedom... Don't let it go! I'm the king and I need my chair Until I get it yall need to be scared This is just something that I need to declare The world needs me like people need air Just look at me screaming at the top of my lungs It's not even fun and even if you shot me with guns You couldn't stop me a once it can't be possibly done I cant be killed I'm a Prodigal Son There is a world out there And even if you decide you don't want to need it It's still going to hit you right in your face Outro I wont leave you when I'm needed This wont be a secret I will expose what you kept from me Time wont be there when you need it This wont be a secret, when the smoke clears you will really see That I'll be facing you standing still And I'll be chanting what I feeling is real I'll be facing you standing still And I'll be chanting what I feeling is real